Ryou One Shots
by Eren Ackerman Jaeger
Summary: A whole bunch of one shots ccontaining Ryou. I take requests.
1. An Angels Cry For help

Shipping: Candleshipping

Warnings: Abusive father

Summary: Ryou is abused by his father and not even his best friend, Bakura, knows. What happens when Bakura and Kaiba all walk in on it one night?

Ryou's P.O.V.

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I groaned as I rolled over and looked up at the clock and shut it off. 5:45am. I laid in bed a couple minutes longer before actually getting up and getting ready for school.

When I was done, I changed into my clothes and went downstairs to make my dad his breakfast. Usually, if his breakfast is ready by the time he awakes, my beatings aren't too bad. I try to leave before he wakes, so hopefully today I can make it.

I finished making the breakfast and set it on the table. I went back upstairs to my room, grabbed my backpack, and then quickly left the house. I sighed in relief as I shut the front door.

I walked down the porch steps and started my way down the sidewalk towards the school. About halfway there, I met up with my best friend, aka my crush, Bakura.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hello~!" He said grinning. I blushed lightly at the touch. As much as I hated to admit it, it's pretty obvious like him. I blush every time he touches me, and just the way I act says it all.

But the thing is, he's not the only one I like. You see, I also like our other friend, Kaiba. He's the richest guy at our school and he's very cold-hearted, but there's something about him that draws me in. He's actually really nice to me.

I smiled as we walked. "Hey." I replied back to him. Oh, one more thing; neither of them know about what my dad does to me, and frankly, I plan on keeping it that way. I don't want them thinking I'm weak for not fighting back.

"On your way to school?" Bakura asked. I giggled nodding. "Well, yeah! I'm not a school skipper like you." He chuckled, lifting both his hands in defense, but not removing the arm around me. "Hey, you'll learn someday."

I rolled my eyes and removed his arm, despite how much I wanted him to, as we arrived at school. I went to my locker, where I quickly exchanged my backpack for my books, agenda, binders, and notepads.

By the time I shut my locker, Kaiba and Bakura were already leaning against the locker waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" Kaiba asked. We all had first period together. I smiled and nodded. "Alright, then lets go." He turned and began walking, followed by me and Bakura going after him.

-After School-

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Bakura asked me as he leaned against the wall. I stood up from the drinking fountain I had been drinking from.

I looked at him. "No, it's fine." I said. I didn't want him to meet my dad. "You sure?" He asked as we began walking. I nodded. "Yeah." "Alright, be safe." He said. He kissed my cheek, causing me to blush, and walked away.

I slung my backpack up on to my shoulder. I left the school and walked home, though I tried to walk as slowly as possible.

I took a breath, gripping the door knob, and slowly twisted it open. I walked in and was nearly hit with a plate. Luckily for me, it hit the wall beside me. "There you are, boy!" My dad shouted at me. "Where have you been?!"

"At s-school..." I said. He stomped over to me and grabbed my arm, then tossed me to the ground. I cried out as I landed in a horrible position on my wrist. It was bent at an odd angle. I bit back the tears that threatened to pour. There's no way I'd give him the satisfaction in crying. He would not break me!

He glared at me. "You should have been the one that died instead of your mother and sister." He growled. He kicked me in the hip, causing me to fall back in pain. "Such a wimp!" He yelled. He kicked me in the side of the head and knocked me out.

Bakura's P.O.V.

"Where's Ryou?" Kaiba asked as I walked up to him. "He went home." I replied. "Oh. I wanted to talk to him." I raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

He sat down on the bench. "I don't know if you noticed, but there was a gigantic bruise on his arm. Again." "Again?!" I flipped.

"He always has bruises if you paid attention. There on his legs, arm, stomach, and even one on his cheek." "I remember the one on his cheek, but how do you know about the others? He's always wearing jackets and pants."

"I have gym with him." Kaiba explained. "Oh. What do you think there from?" Kaiba looked up at me with a annoyed look. "Why do you think I wanted to talk to him?" I shrugged. "I know where he lives. We could go to his house."

Kaiba stood up. "Alright, lead the way."

-At Ryou's House-

I stood with my arms crossed as Kaiba rang the door knob. About a minute later the door opened. Ryou's father looked at us. A smile was on his face, but you could easily tell it was fake from the look in his eyes.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked.

Kaiba glared at him. "Who I am is none of your concern. I'm here to see your son." The father didn't even seem fazed by the coldness in Kaiba's voice.

"No. Now goodbye." He went to shut the door when I stopped him. I glared at him. "I don't think so." Kaiba also glared at him. "I'm Seto Kaiba. CEO of KaibaCorp."

The man froze, his eyes widening. While he was distracted, I pushed him to the side and walked in. Kaiba followed me and we nearly died at what we found.

Kaiba flew around to face the dad while I clenched my fist in anger. "What the hell is this?!" Kaiba screamed. I knelt down beside Ryou and brought his unconscious body to mine. I could feel my blood rising as I held him.

I stood up, holding him bridal style. "I'm. Gonna. Kill you!" I shouted at him. He smirked. "Then you'll go to jail." I gritted my teeth, trying to keep myself from punching him. I couldn't anyway, I was still holding Ryou.

Kaiba looked at the dad. "Doesn't matter. The cops are on the way, anyway. You're going to jail." Ryou's dads eyes widened then he glared, growling, and charged at Kaiba.

Kaiba, upon noticing this, stepped out of the way. I tripped him, sending him flying to the ground. I put my foot on his back to hold him down.

It didn't take long before the cops came and took the dad away. I flipped him off as the cops pulled away then carried Ryou to the ambulance. Kaiba followed me as I laid Ryou on the stretcher. The paramedics began working on him.

Me and Kaiba stood beside the ambulance as we waited. A cop walked up to us. Good day, sir's. I was just wondering if you could answer some questions for me?" "Yeah, sure." I said dully. Kaiba nodded. "Alright."

And thus, the questions began.

-A Couple Days Later-

I walked into the room Ryou was in. Kaiba was already there sitting beside the bed talking to Ryou. Ryou had a smile on his face as they talked.

I sat down on his bed causing him to look at me and make his smile go wider. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. A light blush crept on his face like it does every time I touch him. I don't like cute things, but he's an exception. Same with Kaiba, but he's not really cute. More hot.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go home?" I said to him. He looked at me. "Where am I going to live? My dads in jail and my mom and sister are dead." I frowned and was about to speak when Kaiba interrupted me. "You're gonna live with me."

Ryou seemed shocked by that, but went along with it anyways.

-That Night-

I followed Ryou and Kaiba into Kaiba's mansion. I sat down on the couch and pulled Ryou into my lap. His face went all red. "B-Bakura!" He stuttered.

I grinned and nuzzled my face into neck. "Yes?" I said. "Wh-What are you doing?" "Holding you." I replied. I tightened my grip on his waist.

"No PDA in my office." Kaiba said as he typed away on his keyboard. I pulled away snorting. "You're just jealous I'm touching Ryou and you're not." Kaiba's face actually turned a little red. "N-No!" I chuckled at his flusteredness.

"Sure~" I said teasingly. It was pretty obvious that Kaiba had a thing for Ryou. The guys mean to everyone, but him. He can even be mean to me!

Kaiba scowled. "Whatever!" "Come on, admit it! You have the hots for Ryou!" Kaiba glared at me. "I'm not admitting anything." I smirked. "You're not denying anything." Kaiba didn't respond to that as he went back to his laptop. I chuckled and looked at Ryou. His face was completely red.

"Aw, are you blushing? Do you like Kaiba?" Ryou turned and buried his face into my chest in embarrassment. I leaned down and whispered into his eye, "Do you like me? Because I like you."

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "R-Really?" I nodded. "Yep. So do you like me?" He blushed looking at my chest. "Y-Yeah..." I grinned and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me, then reached down and gently kissed his lips.

The kiss was short, but... sweet. Ryou looked up at me, once again, his face was red. I looked over at Kaiba as the sound of his chair being pushed out was heard.

He walked over to us and grabbed Ryou's chin and turned him to face him. He also kissed him. Their kiss was longer then mine and Ryou's was.

When they pulled away, I spoke. "You're ours now, little one. Remember that." I tightened my grip on him. Ryou nodded.


	2. Captured

Bakura growled as he read the note.

'Someone took my hikari?', he thought as he slammed the note down on the table. He turned towards the door, but not before he grabbed a knife and stuck it in his pocket.

"I'm coming for you, Ryou..." He whispered,walking out the door.

As for Ryou, he woke up tied to a chair. He pulled on the ropes,trying to escape, but nothing worked. The ropes were to strong. He sighed in defeat. 'There's no slipping out of this one', he thought. This wasn't new or anything. By now he was used to being kidnapped.

It happens nearly every couple of months. He's just so small, so many people take an advantage of it. All but one.

'Bakura...', he tought. He was the one who was always there to help Ryou out. He was his hero. The one Ryou trusted the most. Ryou looked at his lap remember how he got here.

-Flashback-

School had just ended and he was walking home. Bakura didn't go to school and was at home waiting for his hikari to return.

As Ryou walked, he could hear footsteps echoing behind him. With him growing suspicious, he stopped to turn around, but before he had a chance to do so, he was slammed into a wall.

Groaning, he grabbed the back of his head and looked up. There before him stood Rafael. He was standing there, arms crossed with a smirk upon his lips.

Ryou pulled his hand away from the back of his head and looked at it. There was blood. He could feel himself getting dizzier and dizzier with each minute passing by. Finally, not able to stay awake anymore, he passed out.

-End Of Flashback, Back To Bakura-

He walked down the road pissed. 'Whoever took MY Ryou will pay', he thought.

When he had found he note it had been pushed from underneath the front door. It didn't say who, though, but he was determined to find out.

"Hey, Bakura!" A voice said from behind him. He turned to see a tan, sandy haired boy. "What do you want, Marik?" Bakura asked. "I wanted to talk to Ryou. Is he at home?" Bakura growled remembering how someone took HIS Ryou... AGAIN!

"No, he isn't." Bakura answered.

"Where is he?

""I don't know. Someone took him."

"Again?" Marik asked.

"Yes again."

"You need to watch him more carefully."

"I know. I'm thinking about taking him out of school so I can watch him 24/7."

"Um... How about you go to school instead?" Bakura laughed. "Me? School? Not gonna happen."

"Whatever. Do you need help finding him?" Bakura shook his head. "No. I can do it myself."

"OK. Be careful and call me if you need any help."

"I'll be fine."

"OK. See ya."

"Bye." Bakura turned back and continued down the street. Hang in there Ryou. I'm coming for you... hehe, that rhymed.

~Back to Ryou~

"Rafael, stop!" Ryou cried out as a fist crashed against his cheek. He screamed out in pain. With his hands tied behind his back there was nothing he could do.

"What are you doing?" A voice growled from behind Rafael. He turned around. Bakura stood behind him gripping his knife. Hatred was in his eyes. When he saw Ryou all bruised his anger grew. He raised his knife stepping toward's Rafael as he backed up.

"I should kill you for just making him cry," Bakura growled. "He's MINE. Touch him again and I WILL kill you." He took the knife and stuck it into his pocket.

He walked over to his sweet Ryou who was tied up and bruised. He untied him and gently picked him up bridal style. He turned back toward's Rafael. "I'll be taking my prize now." He said.

He turned towards the door and left.

~At home~

When they got home, Bakura carried Ryou to the bathroom. He set him on the counter and got some bandaids and other stuff. He stood between his leg's as he cleaned him up.

When he was done, he picked him up again and carried him to their bedroom. He laid down first then pulled Ryou on top of him. He held him close, running his finger's through his hair. He loved him so much.

"I don't think you should go to school anymore." Bakura said, breaking the silence. Ryou looked up at him."But... I like school."

"Why? You always get kidnapped." Ryou shrugged. "I don't know... it's fun and I get to see my friends."

"But how can I watch you?" Bakura questioned. "You can come to school with me."

"There is no way I'm going to school."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?

"No!"

Ryou looked at Bakura and gave him his puppy dog face. "Pleeeeeeease?" Bakura sighed in defeat. "OK, fine." Ryou smiled. "Yay!" Bakura chuckled."Yeah, yeah. Now get some rest." Ryou nodded and cuddled into Bakura's chest.

"I love you, Bakura." He whispered. Bakura grinned."I love you, too, Ryou." He whispered back.


	3. Best Friends Little Brother

Shipping: Fragileshipping

Warnings: None

Summary: Yami likes Bakura's little brother, Ryou. Well, their actually dating and it's time to tell Bakura.

Yami's P.O.V.

"Yamiiiiiii!" I heard my friend, Melvin, shout. "Whaaaaaat?" I yelled back. "Hi!" He said smiling and waving. I shook my head and went back to walking.

I was currently at school getting ready to walk in it.

That's when Bakura walked up. "Hey, what took you so long?" I asked as we walked into school together.

"My little brother was taking forever."

"Ryou?"

"That's my only little brother, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"OK then." He turned and went to his locker.

Oh yes, little Ryou.

I know him very well.

In ways Bakura doesn't need to know.

Bakura's to protective and will barely let me near him.

But oh well, I have my ways.

He doesn't even know I'm with him

I opened my locker and threw my stuff in.

I grabbed the things I needed and slammed it shut.

I scanned the hall and found my prey.

I smirked and stalked over to him.

He had his back turned to me, so I came up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He jumped and turned to me.

"Oh, hey Yami." Ryou said as he removed my arms from himself.

"Hey, sexy." I smirked as he blushed.

"Yami, stop before Bakura sees." He said as I rewrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Thank god for him being shorter and weaker then me.

Once I finished what I was doing, I pulled back smirking. "There, I've marked my property for the day."

"Yami, what did you do?" Ryou panicked, trying to look at his neck. "Nothing, even ask your hickey."

"What?! Yami!" He said. "Shh, we don't want your brother to know, remember?"

"Well. he's gonna suspect something once he sees this!" He pointed to his neck.

"Well, he's gotta know sometime."

"Not now! And defiantly not like that."

"Well then, how do you plan on telling him?" I crossed my arms. "When he's nice and calm."

"If you wait until he's calm, then you're never gonna get to tell him."

"Why do we have to tell him? We've gone this long without him knowing, why now?" He whined.

"Because when you graduate next year and I ask you to move in with me, what are you going to tell him?"

"Well, we still have like 2 years!"

"But wouldn't it be better to tell him ahead of time?"

"OK! Come over after school and we'll tell him tonight." He sighed. "Alright babe. Don't worry, I'll be there with you. Everything will go fine." I assured him. He smiled weakly at me.

-Later-

Ryou's P.O.V.

I held my breath as me and Yami walked through mine and Bakura's house. 'He won't kill you, he loves you. He won't kill you, he loves you', I repeated over and over again in my head.

"Bakura! I'm home and I have something to tell you!" I shouted as me and Yami tossed our backpacks on the couch.

We sat down as Bakura jogged down the stairs. "What is it, Ryou?" His voice slowed as he noticed Yami.

"Uh, Bakura, sit down." I pointed to the arm chair. Confused, he did as told. "OK, Bakura. I have to tell you something important, but you have to promise you won't freak out."

"I promise."

"OK... me and Yami are... dating." Bakura sat there a minute, eye twitching. I could tell he was doing his best to keep calm. "For how long?" He asked looking away.

"A couple of months." Yami answered. Bakura didn't look at us for a while, then, he turned to us. "I'll let this continue, but Yami, I swear to god, if you hurt my little brother in anyway, you're so dead, comprenda?"

"I won't."

"Thank you, Kura!" I jumped into his arms hugging him. "You're welcome little bro. Oh, and one more thing." I pulled away and looked at him. "What?"

He smirked. "No sex." I blushed hard and hit him playfully as Yami bursted out laughing. "Bakura!" He chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But no, seriously. No sex."


	4. Dr Bakura

Shipping: Tendershipping

Warning: Smex scene!

Summary: Ryou is caught out in a storm one night and comes down with a cold. But no worry, Dr. Bakura is there to make everything better!

Ryou shivered and hugged his jacket closer to him as he walked through the down pouring rain. He brought his hand up and moved his wet bangs out of his face, once again. He grumbled quietly, continuing to trudge through the rain.

Stupid bullies.

If it hadn't been for them, he would have been home, where it's dry and warm. He sighed, slowly getting him.

Another mile later, he walked up his porch and into the house he shared with Bakura. Bakura was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard the door open. He looked over. "You're late. And you look soaked." He said to Ryou.

Ryou shut the door behind him and took off his shoes. "That's because I am. Now close your eyes, I'm gonna undress here so I don't track water through the house." "Mm... I'd rather watch~" Bakura grinned, loving the fact that he'd get to see a little show.

Ryou shot him a look that said now was not the time. Grumbling, Bakura obeyed and closed his eyes. Ryou stripped out of his clothes so he was just in his boxers. He was really shy when it came to people looking at his body, even if it was just Bakura. He picked up his wet clothes and walked upstairs.

"OK, you can open them." He told Bakura once he was out of sight. He put his clothes in the washer and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door, making sure to lock it behind him. He turned the water on, making it nice and warm, then added some bubbles. He took off his last piece of clothing and climbed in.

He hissed a little at the warm stinging feeling against his freezing pale skin. It took a couple minutes before he finally got used to it. He leaned his back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes, finally sighing peacefully.

-The Next Day-

Ryou coughed as he curled into a tight ball. He had a fever of 110, his nose was cherry red, along with the rest of his face, and he felt awful.

He weakly reached out and shut off his buzzing alarm that woke him. He put his mouth into his elbow and coughed for the millionth time. Bakura, who was laying next to him, looked over. "What''s wrong with you?" He said, watching as Ryou stood up, taking the blanket with him and wrapping it around his shoulders. He was freezing.

"N-Nothing..." He lied. He stumbled over his feet, nearly tripping, but regained his balance.

"Mm..." Bakura stood up and walked over to Ryou. He grabbed Ryou's shoulder and turned him around to face him. Ryou sneezed but luckily not in his face. He put the back of his hand to his forehead. "Bloody hell, Ryou! You're burning up!" Bakura said, pulling his hand back.

"I-I'm fine..." Ryou said as he tried to turn back around. Bakura held him in place. "You aren't fine, you're sick. You're not going to school today. Now get back in bed."

"B-Bakura..."

"Now!"

Bakura bent down and picked Ryou up, making him squeak, and carried him back over to the bed. He laid him down and grabbed the blanket from his side of the bed. "Here, use this. It'll keep you warm." Ryou sighed weakly and took it, wrapping it around himself. "I'm gonna go call your school. Stay here." "Not like I have much of a choice..." Ryou mumbled.

Bakura left the room, leaving Ryou alone, coughing and sneezing.

He walked downstairs, called the school and told them the news, then hung up and set the phone down. He thought a minute, realizing two things.

One; he had no idea how to take care of a sick person, and two; he could totally take an advantage of this. He smirked and grabbed his phone, looking up what to do with a sick person.

After deciding soup would help, he went to the kitchen and looked for a can. When he finally found it, he grabbed it and looked at it. "Seems good enough." He said to himself. He turned and walked back upstairs.

When he walked into the room, Ryou was already fast asleep again. He walked over and shook him.

"Hey, wake up." Bakura said, shaking Ryou. "What..." Ryou whined weakly, opening his eyes and looking up at him. Bakura stuffed the can in his face. "Have this." He commanded. Ryou sat up and took it.

"Y-You have to," Sneeze. "Make it," Sneeze. "First..." Ryou handed it back to Bakura and sunk down into the bed. Bakura grumbled taking it. "And how in the bloody hell do I do that?" He complained. "Just read the directions... on the back..." Ryou closed his eyes as he coughed.

"Directions?" Bakura turned the can over and saw them. He glared at them and walked out. He returned half and hour later with a bowl of soup. Ryou weakly took it. "Th-Thank you..." He whispered, slowly starting to eat it. "I-I feel cold..." He added. Bakura sat down on the bed, watching as his lover ate the soup. He smirked and slid his hand under the blanket and on to Ryou's thigh when he heard that.

"You know I can help you feel warmer~" He said. Ryou looked up at him as he ate his soup. "N-No." He said, taking a sip. "Aw, you sure~? You'll feel so good~" Bakura slowly inched his hand further up Ryou's thigh. Ryous face would have went redder if it wasn't for the fact it was already red. "U-Uh..." Ryou's hand began shaking. Bakura grinned and kissed him. Ryou gasped in surprise, tightening his grip on his bowl of soup.

Bakura rubbed his thigh, sliding his tongue in when Ryou gasped. He twisted their tongues together, and sucked on Ryou's tongue. Ryou moaned softly and pulled away from the kiss panting. Bakura wasted no time moving his neck to kiss and bite and suck.

"A-Ah, Bakura!" Ryou gasped and moaned. He pushed Bakura away and turned his head to cough. "N-No, you'll g-g-get s-sick, t-too." Bakura growled lowly at the interruption. "I don't care." He grabbed Ryou's wrist, making him gasp and drop his bowl of soup. "K-Kura!"

Bakura forced Ryou onto his back, pinning his hands down above his head and kissed him aggressively. Ryou gasped in surprise. Bakura was never one to be gentle, and now that Ryou was sick Bakura really had an advantage over him. Bakura forced his tongue back into Ryou's and took both of his wrists into one hand. He used his now free hand to slide it up and down Ryou's body. Ryou moaned as Bakura's tongue caressed his and his hand squeezed his butt.

Bakura pulled away and smirked then moved to Ryou's neck to nip and suck on it. "So beautiful~" Bakura whispered into Ryou's neck as he placed kisses on the pale white neck. Ryou shivered lightly. "B-Bakura..." He whined. "Yes, my little angel~?" Bakura placed kisses down to Ryou's collar bone and sucked on it lightly. "Nngh... F-Feels... So good..." Ryou moaned. Bakura grabbed the knife sitting on the table beside the bed and used it to cut Ryou's clothes off. "H-Hey...!" Ryou gasped as the cool air hit his chest.

"Sorry, not sorry~" Bakura grinned and quickly bent back down to take his nipple in his mouth. Ryou groaned as he felt the tongue swivel around his pink bud. Bakura moved his hand into Ryou's boxers and to his butt. He gently and teasingly rubbed his finger over Ryou's small hole. "D-Don't tease m-me!" Ryou whined. "I'm not teasing~" Bakura chuckled at Ryou's desperation. He pushed against Ryou's hole without entering him.

Ryou tried to move so he could make him enter him. "Ah, ah, ah~" Bakura removed his finger from his boxers and put it on the outside of his pants, continuing to rub the hole from there." Meanie!" Ryou pouted. "Do you want me in you~?" Bakura smirked. "Because I distinctly remember you telling me a little bit ago that you were sick and if we were to do this, I could get sick~" He teased.

"Forget what I-I said! I want you now..." Ryou panted in frustration. Bakura chuckled as he let go of Ryou and stood up. "How selfish~" He said, removing his clothes. "Not caring about someone else's health, only your own needs~ Looks like you need a punishment~" Bakura grabbed the knife again and used it to cut off Ryou's pants and boxers. His erection sprung free before resting against his stomach. Ryou blushed darkly. "Someones excited~" Bakura flicked the tip of Ryou's member. Ryou gasped.

Bakura grabbed it and rubbed it slowly. He leaned down and ran his tongue up to the tip, starting at the base. Once he was at the tip, he took it all in his mouth, going down until it hit the back of his throat. He pulled back slowly, until he was back to the tip again. Ryou wanted so badly to thrust up, but Bakura knew, so he had a tight grip on Ryou's hips, holding them down to the bed. He kept repeating what he was doing, making sure to go painfully slow.

Just as Ryou was ready to cum, Bakura pulled away, stopping him. Ryou looked up at him, but not before sneezing. "W-What are you going?" Ryou asked watching him. Bakura smirked. "You're not cumming until I cum. Now suck." He held his three fingers to Ryou's mouth, who opened and obediently took them in. Ryou closed his mouth and sucked, running his tongue over and in between his fingers.

Once his fingers were wet enough, he removed them and slid them down to Ryou's entrance. Without any warning, he thrust one finger into Ryou. Ryou gasped in surprise. "A-Ah, Bakura!" Bakura smirked and continued to thrust his finger in and out before adding more.

Ryou was a moaning mess by the time Bakura had removed his fingers and was placed at Ryou's entrance. In one swift movement, he thrust deep into Ryou, filling him up completely. Ryou tightly gripped the sheets, as Bakura began thrusting in and out quickly. He through his head back as he picked up speed and thrusted faster and harder.

After a couple of thrusts, Bakura found Ryou's prostate and repeatedly slammed into it. "A-Ahhhh! B-Ba-Bakura!" Ryou moaned as it was hit. Bakura smirked and pounded harder. A couple thrusts later and they both were cumming simultaneously. Ryou, coating both his and Bakura's chest,and Bakura, filling Ryou up until cum was dripping out.

Ryou panted, still coughing and sneezing a little. Bakura pulled out and watched as the cum rolled out. He chuckled. "Feel better, now~?" He asked, flopping down next to Ryou. Ryou sneezed. "W-What do you th-think? Sex doesn''t f-fix things!" "I don't know what you're talking about, it fixed my problem." Bakura smirked. Ryou groaned, both for Bakura and the pounding headache he was getting, probably caused by Bakura.

"I'm gonna laugh if you get sick, too." Ryou coughed.

"Nani!? So rude!"

-The Next Day-

When Ryou awoke the next day, he was feeling was better than the day before. Bakura, on the other hand, awoke coughing, sneezing, with a headache, and running nose. Ryou sat up and stretched before looking over at Bakura. He shook him, though the only response he get was a groan.

Ryou grinned. "Are you sick~?"

"No."

"Sure~"

"Shut up."


	5. For My Love

Shipping: Puffshipping

Warnings: Abuse

Summary: Joey is abused by his dad and he has a crush on his friend, Ryou. He's always letting his dad hit him, barely standing up to him. But what if Ryou is there?

Ryou watched sadly as Joey hurried out of the house, quickly shutting the door as the sound of something smashing against it was heard. Joey turned to him with a big goofy grin on his face. Ryou noticed a cut on his left cheek. He could tell it was fresh because it was still bleeding. Joey walked up to him. "Ready to go to school?" He asked.

Ryou sighed, nodding, and followed Joey. It was silent until Ryou spoke. He was hesitant at first, debating whether or not he should bring the topic up, but decided that he should. "...Joey?" He looked over and down at him. He was pretty tall. "Yeah?" Ryou looked straight ahead, trying to come up with a way to say everything. "Your... father... he abuses you, doesn't he?"

Joey's eyes widened a little. "W-What are you talking about, bud? Of course not!" Ryou frowned, knowing he was lying. "Joey, you know you can tell me anything." Joey looked away. "He does... But it's alright! I'm strong, I can handle it!"

"I know you're strong, but still..."

"Ryou, bud, don't worry about it."

Ryou sighed, not wanting to give in, but had no choice. "Alright, fine..." Joey grinned big, and playfully slapped his shoulder. "That's my man! Hey, want a piggy back ride?" Ryou blushed. "Um... No, it's fine..." Joey chuckled and knelt down. "Too bad, get on my back." Ryou blushed darker and hopped on, setting his hands on his shoulders. Joey slid his hands under his thigh and continued walking to school.

-At School-

Ryou closed his locker as he thought about the next class he had. Gym. Luckily, he has it with Joey, but still. Ryou walked to gym and into the boys locker room. Ryou turned down the aisle where he and Joey shared their locker and gasped. Joey was in the middle of changing his shirt and there were huge bruises on his back. "J-Joey...?" He whispered, but not low enough to where he couldn't hear, because he turned around.

"Oh... Ryou... You saw..." Ryou slowly walked up to him and gently touched the bruise on his chest. He winced, making him pull his hand back a little. "Is this part of what he does?" He asked quietly. Joey nodded. "Yeah..."

Ryou bit his bottom lip and looked up at Joey. "Are there more?" Joey didn't reply for a moment until he finally nodded. "Come to my house after school... Let me fix you up." Joey hesitated, but nodded. "Alright, fine." Ryou turned and got dressed himself.

-After School-

Ryou walked down the sidewalk with Joey behind him. "Joey, if you're so injured, why did you give me a piggy back ride to school today?" Ryou asked curiously, looking up at Joey.

"I've gona dumb to the pain, so I didn't feel any."

"Oh..." Ryou looked ahead again. He walked up to his porch and into his house, Joey following behind him. Ryou took his shoes off and dissappeared upstais to get the first aid kit while Joey also took off his shoes and sat down on the couch, setting his backpack beside the couch.

Ryou came back down a moment later, the kit in his hands. He sat down next to Joey and opened it, grabbing what he needed. "Show me everywhere that you're injured." Ryou said, looking at Joey. Joey took off hs shirt then stood up and took off his, leaving him in nothing but his boxers that were a dark blue. Ryou blushed at the sight.

Joey noticed this and smirked, making his abs bounce up and down. "Liking what you're seeing?" Joey asked. Ryou shook his head frantically. "N-No!" He shouted. Joey chuckled. "Sure you don't. And Kaiba's my best friend." Ryou blushed darker and started working once Joey sat back down.

-After Fixing Joey Up-

Ryou pulled his hand away and crumpled up the band aid wrappers. "There, you're all fixed up. Feel better?" He asked, packing up the kit. Joey grinned. "A lot better, thanks bud." Ryou smiled back and nodded. "Glad I could help." He stood up and walked upstairs, putting the kit away.

When he came back, he sat next to Joey. "So, what do you want to do now?" Ryou asked. Joey thought for a moment. "Mm... Lets play Mario Kart!" Ryou giggled. "Ok." He stood and turned on the Wii, put in the game, and grabbed two remotes, handing one to Joey who took it. "I call number one." Ryou said, sitting down. Joey pouted. "No fair!" Ryou grinned. "It's my game."

"Teeeeeeeechnically, it belongs to whoever invented this game." Ryou stuck out his tongue. Joey grinned and leaned over, licking Ryou's tongue. Ryou's face instantly went completely red and he quickly put it back in his mouth, making Joey laugh. Joey got on his knees and leaned close to Ryou.

"You taste delicious~" Was all he said before he kissed Ryou. Ryou gasped in shock but kisses back immedtiately, wrapping his arms around Joey's neck. Joey leaned back so Ryou had his back against the arm of the couch and held his waist, holding him close to his chest.

Joey kissed down to Ryou's neck and sucked until he had made a hickey. He then pulled away and looked at Ryou to see him all flustered and panting heavily. Joey grinned and wiggled his eyebrows in a wave. "Like that?" Ryou nodded. Joey climbed off Ryou and pulled him onto his lap.

"So, does this make us a couple now?" Joey asked as he rubbed Ryou's thigh gently. Ryou nodded, still blushing. "Good." He said, and kissed Ryou again.

Just as he did that, there was harsh knocking on the door, making them part ways and look at it. Ryou tilted his head in confusion. "I don't know who that would be..." He climbed off Joey and walked to the door. He opened it saying, "Hello?" He looked up and found himself looking at Joey's pissed off dad who was glaring at him.

Ryou took a step back as Joey's eyes widned and he jumped up. "D-Dad?! What are you doing here?!" Joey's dads eyes narrowed and he stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"You didn't come home right after school so I looked for you. I went through your stuff and found this address, so here I am."

"Get out! You don't have a right to be here!" Joey growled. Though he was a little afraid. They were in Ryou's apartment and Ryou was here, and his dad was pissed as hell. He could hurt Ryou. "Ryou, come over here." He said, wanting Ryou behind him. Ryou quickly hurried behind him.

"Oh, so you got yourself a little faggy slut?" Joey's dad said.

"He is not! Don't you ever say that about him again!" Joeys dad walked over and slapped Joey across the face, growling. "Don't ever talk to me like that again, you fag!" Joey felt the pain in his cheek as it started bruising, but ignored it. Now was not the time to be weak. Not with Ryou here and his father mad. Ryou wouldn't last against him. "Fuck you! Get out before we call the cops!" He yelled.

Joey's dad glared at him. "You wouldn't dare." Joey also glared at his dad, making it a war. "Yes, I would. It's one thing you hurt and insult me, but I'll be dammed if you think I'm gonna sit here and let you do that to him. If you lay a hand on him, I will kill you. Now get out."

Joey's dad growled. "I want you out of the house. Don't even think about coming to get your stuff."

"Good. I was going to anyways. And I don't care. It's all junk anyways. Joey watched as his dad stormed out, slamming the door. Ryou looked at Joey, shaking a little. He hugged Joey tightly, starting to cry. Joey hugged back and held him close. "Sh, sh, it's alright. He's gone now." Ryou looked up at him as he shook. "I-I can't believe y-you had t-t-to put up w-with him... You can l-live with m-me if you w-want to..." Joey nodded.

"Alright. It'll be perfect, now that we're a couple and all. I can support you!" Joey grinned. Ryou giggled a little through his tears. "Leave it to you to joke at a moment like this." Joey chuckled. "Yeah, but you love me anyways." Ryou rolled his eyes and pulled away, wiping them dry. Joey bent over and slipped one arm under his knees and his other around his shoulder, then picked him up.

Ryou squeaked and immediately wrapped his arm around his neck. "J-Joey!" Joey chuckled and carried him to the room that was now theirs. He got in and dumped Ryou on the bed, then crawled up next to him, holding him close.

"I love you." He whispered in Ryou's ear. Ryou blushed darkly and cuddled closely into his chest, closing his eyes. "I love you too."


	6. Friends

Shipping: Hikarishipping

Warning: None

Summary: Marik and Yugi are vampires. Ryou is a human. What happens when they meet?

Ryou's P.O.V.

I adjusted the groceries that I carried in one hand and changed the song playing on my phone in the other hand. The beat to Summer by Neverstore started to fill my ears.

I smiled in satisfaction and happily continued my walk home.

Now here's the bad thing about blasting music into your ears: You can't hear when someone has either approached you, or is trying to talk to you.

Which is why I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I quickly turned around to find two boys standing now in front of me, one extremely short, and the other a couple inches taller. I slowly removed one of the ear buds from my ear, staring at them in confusion.

"Um... Hello." I said. They both smiled at me, but not reassuring smiles. "Hello, human." The taller one said. I raised an eyebrow. The shorter one lightly elbowed him, glaring at him. The taller only chuckled.

The shorter looked at me. "What's your name? I'm Yugi, and this idiot here is Marik." "I'm Ryou..." I said, a little unsure if I should be giving my name to these two.

Marik smirked. "Ryou, huh? It fits you. A cute name for such a cute 'lil guy." I blushed lightly at that. "U-Um, thank you..."

"No problem. So, where are you going?"

"Home..." "Can we come?" My eyes widened. "Wh-What?!" Marik grinned. "You heard me~! Can we?" Ok, here's where I'm gonna have to draw the line! Just who do these people think they are?!

"No! I don't even know who you guys are!" Marik sighed. "Yugi already told you, I'm Marik, he's-"

"That's not what I mean!" I said in frustration. Marik tilted his head. "Then what do you mean?"

"I mean we just met and I know nothing about you!"

"You know our names." Yugi replied. I groaned. "The point is, you're not coming to my house!"

"Please!" Marik begged.

"No!" I turned and walked away.

-The Next Day-

Beep, Beep, Beep

I groaned as rolled over and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock, shutting it off. I rolled back over on to my side and laid there for a couple minutes with my eyes closed.

When I opened them back up, I found myself staring into another pair. My eyes widened as I screamed, scooching back into another body. Arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello." Mariks voice whispered into my ear. I pulled out of his grip and got on my knees. Yugi and Marik laid on each side of me. I glared. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, after you had told us that we couldn't go to your house, we decided to follow you." Yugi explained.

My jaw dropped. 'Stalkers. I've got stalkers!', I thought to myself. 'This situation is worse than I thought.' "Y-You can't just do that!" Marik lightly chuckled, sitting up. "You see, Ryou, we actually can. For everyone fears us."

"Why...?" I asked, a little confused. "Because we're not human." Yugi said. I paled a little. "C-Come again?"

Marik seemed to be closer all of a sudden. "That's right." He whispered, as he leaned close to my face. I leaned back, breathing quickly. "Th-Then what are you?" "I'll give you a hint." Marik grinned, showing off to sharp fangs.

"O-Oh... Nice hint..." I said before standing up and darting out. Marik laughed and they were both after me in a heartbeat. It wasn't long until I was pinned to the wall. "Now, now, that wasn't very polite of you." Marik said in an amused voice.

Yugi stood behind him, leaning against the wall. "Marik, be nice." He said. Marik chuckled. "I am being nice. Anyone else would of been dead by now." Yugi rolled his eyes. I whimpered. "Please don't hurt me..."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Hurt you? Why would we hurt you?" I looked at him confused. "You're a vampire." "Yeah, so? That just automatically means we hurt people?" "I-I guess not..." "Alright then." Marik stepped back releasing me.

I didn't dare run this time, now knowing how fast they really are. "So if you're not gonna hurt me, what are you gonna do?" I asked, pretty afraid of the answer.

Yugi smiled sweetly. "We want you to join us." My eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets. "Wh-What?! You can't be serious!" "Oh, but we are." Marik said. "Come on, you know you want to." "No! I don't!" I shrieked. Are they freaking nuts?!

"Come on, please! We want a new playmate!" Marik pleaded. "I don't care! Find somebody else!" "No! We want you!" I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed in annoyance. "I said no!" Marik sighed. "Fine, be that way, but you've made us come to this." "Wh-" I cried out as I felt his teeth sink into my neck and fell unconscious.

-A Couple Days Later-

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes. I was laying in... my room? I looked around and sure enough, it was my room. I sat up quickly only to have a pair of hands hold me back. I looked up at see Yugi standing by the edge of the bed.

"What the heck?!" I flipped. Marik walked in. "Ryou, you're up!" He hopped over to me as I glared. "What did you do to me?!" Marik grinned. "I changed you."

"What?!"

"Yep! Now you're one of us." I started breathing rapidly. This could not be happening!

I felt Yugi wrap his arms around me and looked up at him. "It's Ok. You're gonna be with us now." He said, rubbing my shoulder. I sighed and laid my head down on his shoulder. Marik grinned.

"Yeah. You're one of us now." I didn't reply to either of them.


	7. Hot

Shipping: Tendershipping

Warnings: None

Summary: Bakura hears the song Hot by Avril Lavigne on the radio and it makes him think of his boyfriend, Ryou. So, he takes the songs advice.

Bakura's P.O.V.

"I'll be back in a little, Kura! I have to go to the store." I heard Ryou, my lover/hikari, yell. "Ok! Be safe!" I called back.

"I will be!" I heard the door shut. Alone. Hmm...

What to do, what to do? Guess I'll just listen to the radio. I walked over and turned it on.

Hot by Avril Lavigne was on.

Ah, Ah, Ah

You're so good to me Baby, Baby

I want to lock you up in my closet, when no one's around

I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound

I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me Baby, Baby

You're so good to me Baby, Baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in

And I can show you all the places, you've never been

And I can make you say everything, that you never said

And I will let you do anything, again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me Baby, Baby

You're so good to me Baby, Baby

Kiss me, gently

Always, I know

Hold me, love me

Don't ever go

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me

You make me so hot

Make me wanna stop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me Baby, Baby

You're so good to me Baby, Baby

You're so good...

I walked back over and shut the radio off as The A Team by Ed Sheeran started playing.

Man, the song Hot makes me think of Ryou so much. If only he was here...

I smirked as an idea formed in me head.

Ryou's P.O.V.

"Bakura! I'm home!" I called as I walked through the door. I had the food in a brown paper bag and was carrying it with one arm as I shut the door.

I walked into the kitchen and set it down on the table. I stood up straight and looked around. "Kura?" I called, walking out into the living room. 'Hm, maybe he went to bed', I thought as I turned to the kitchen.

What I was not expecting was for the closet door to fly open and for me to be pulled in. I was gonna scream but a hand was put over my mouth.

"Well hello there, sexy. Come here often?" Bakura's voice purred into my ear. I ripped his hand away from my mouth and turned so I faced him. He was staring down at me smirking.

"Bakura, what are you doing?" I asked him. "You'll see." Was all he said before he grabbed my hand and stuck it in his back pocket. He then shoved me into the corner and crashed his lips on to mine.

Still confused, I kissed back. He grabbed my arms and lifted them to his neck. He then placed his hands under my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

And well, you could probably guess what happened from there.


	8. Runaway

**Shipping: Tendershipping**

 **Warnings: Abusive Bakura and attempted rape**

 **Summary: Ryou grows sick of Bakura's abuse, so he locks him in the bathroom and runs away. What happens when Bakura bursts through the door and discovers his hikari gone? And what happens when Ryou runs into a not-so-good gang? Can Bakura save him in time?**

 **Ryou groaned as he held his already bruising side. He clenched his teeth in pain as he tried not to cry, but a few tears still flowed down his reddening cheeks. Bakura smirked and kicked him in the legs before walking out.**

 **Ryou looked down at his bruised and cut up body. He rested his head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling and weakly pushed himself up off the ground.**

 **He limped towards his room and bandaged himself up. He looked towards the door when he heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turn on. Getting an idea, he limped towards his closet and began looking for something.**

 **He grinned when he found it and pulled the belt out. He walked out of his room, the belt in his hand, and went to the bathroom door. He quietly wrapped it around the door handle and hooked it onto another handle. It had just made it. It helped that the hallway was kind of small.**

 **He ducked under the belt and rushed carefully down the hallway. He went down the stairs, through the living room, and out of the house.**

 **Ryou's P.O.V.**

 **I walked down the sidewalk feeling the cool night air hit my skin. I hugged myself. I should have brought a jacket', I thought to myself. I didn't exactly know where to go, but I didn't care. I was free.**

 **My mind slowly drifted over to Bakura. What's he going to do? Will he forget about me? I wonder if he even got out of the bathroom, yet. I looked down at my wrist where my baby blue watch clung to it. It's been abut 10 minutes since I left, so he probably has.**

 **Bakura's a strong man, and I didn't tie it tight. It wouldn't take much for him to pull it lose.**

 **I soon came up to a park. It was small, with a slide, two swings, monkey bars, a teeter taughter, and those rocky things for the little kids. I went over to the swings and sat down on one of them. I lightly pushed myself with my foot.**

 **I looked up from the ground I had been staring at when I heard a bunch of footsteps coming towards me. 5 guys stood in front of me. They looked to be in their 20s. They each wore a smirk on their faces.**

 **"U-Um, hello, can I help you?" I asked nervously. The guy in the middle stepped forward. "I think you can. Grab him." My eyes widened in fear and I quickly got off the swing, ignoring the pain that shot through my leg.**

 **I started running, but I could hear them following after me, and they were quickly catching up to me. One guy caught up to me and tripped me, sending me skidding on my stomach on the pavement. I cried out in pain as I felt my skin pull apart.**

 **I rolled onto my back as I cried. The guys walked up and surrounded me. "Get up, wimp." One said, and then kicked me in the side. More tears rolled down my cheek.**

 **The guy, who I'm gonna guess is the leader, being he was always in the middle and commanding everyone around, groaned in annoyance. "Get! Up!" He said, kicking me harshly on my other side. "Stop!" I cried as I grabbed my side in pain.**

 **The leader scowled. "Pick him up." One of the guys bent down, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet. Being my head hung towards the ground, the leader roughly grabbed it, forcing me to look at him.**

 **He grinned creepily and stroked my cheek. "So beautiful." He said. With all the courage I had, I spit in his face. The guy turned his head to the side as the spit hit him. He slowly turned his head to look back at me as he wiped the spit away.**

 **In the blink of an eye, he had a switch knife to my throat and was glaring at me. "I suggest you don't do that again, got that?" I nodded, my eyes wide with fear. He chuckled and brought the knife away, putting it back in his pocket. "Excellent."**

 **He slammed his lips onto mine, making me whimper. He roughly bit down on to my bottom lip causing blood to seep into the one-way kiss. I felt the guy that was holding me up start to roam his hands over my chest, and down between my thighs.**

 **Tears, and tears, and more tears rolled down my cheek. This can't be happening! Why did I have to run away from Bakura? Sure, he hurt me, but he never made an attempt to rape me, and he kept me safe from anyone that tried to hurt me! Well, except for him.**

 **I was surprised when the lips left mine, allowing the blood to dribble down my chin and drip to the ground.**

 **My eyes widened when I saw Bakura standing in front of us, arms crossed and a glare on his face. He growled as he slowly walked forward. "Put. My hikari. Down. Now."**

 **The leader of the group laughed. "We're not scared of you! There's one of you, and 5 of us. You don't stand a chance against us." Bakura smirked. "You wanna bet?" The leader smirked. "Bring it! Akiko, attack!" He shouted. One of the guys, Akiko, charged towards Bakura, his arms raised ready to wail him, when Bakura stepped out of the way.**

 **Akiko had been running so fast, he slammed into the tree behind Bakura, and knocked himself out. I watched as his body collapsed to the ground unconscious. Bakura looked back at everyone. He was grinning. "Who's next?"**

 **The leader stepped away from me and turned so he was fully facing Bakura. "Big deal. You made it so one guy crashed into a tree, but you still have us four to go against." He looked towards the guy holding me. "Drop him." He commanded.**

 **The guy did as he was told. Being I was so weak, with nothing to hold me up, I crashed to the ground in a heap of pain. I groaned and weakly looked up at Bakura. He was staring back at me, concern in his eyes, though the glare was still there.**

 **/I'll save you, hikari. Don't you worry./ I heard him say through the mind link. I closed my eyes and slowly nodded. All I could feel is the pain going through my whole body.**

 **Bakura looked up at the guy. "Psh, I could easily knock you four out." He said. The leader growled. "Please, you couldn't even knock me out." Bakura grinned. "If you're so strong, than why don't you fight me yourself?" "Fine! Bring it!" The leader screamed and came charging towards Bakura at full speed.**

 **Bakura's grin grew wider as he stepped out of the way and stuck his foot out, sending the leader flying into the same tree the guy earlier had hit The leader groaned as he rolled on to his back, leaning against the tree, and glared up at Bakura.**

 **Bakura walked closer so he was standing in front of the leader. He was grinning big. "Yes, you're defiantely strong. Strongly clumsy. I think you will make an excellent snack in the Shadow Realm." Bakura removed the ring from under hit shirt and held it in front of him.**

 **The leaders eyes narrowed. "Ooh, a ring! I'm so scared!" He said sarcastically. Bakura chuckled. "You should be." He pointed the rung towards the leader and some purplish mist started to float from it. It slowly drifted towards the leader, who's eyes widened, and surrounded him. Even the people in his gang looked scared now.**

 **"Wh-What the hell?! Get this stuff away from me!" The leader tried to crawl away, but the purply mist had already fully surrounded him. He screamed as it closed in and he was soon gone. The mist slowly returned to the ring and Bakura tucked it away, back under his shirt.**

 **He turned to face the rest of the gang. "Run, and you'll live." He said simply. The guys slowly backed up, stared a moment, then took off running, making Bakura chuckle. "Oh, how I love scaring people." He seemed pretty pleased by what he had done.**

 **He soon looked over at me. He walked over and knelt down beside me. "Ryou..." He said slowly. I prepared myself for the yelling and extra pain about to come. "What?" I whispered.**

 **"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, but I am curious, why did you run off like that? You know that it's dangerous at night, and those guys are good examples of how bad it is. They were gonna rape you, then probably kill you." His voice was full of... concern?**

 **I looked up at him. "But why do you care? You hurt me, too, so wouldn't you be glad to finally have me out of your hair?" I was pretty upset here. He's always beating me up, and throwing insults at me, so honestly, why would he care?**

 **Bakura sighed and looked straight ahead. "I'll explain it to you later. Right now I need to get you home and take care of your injuries." I watched as he slid his arms under my knees and around my shoulders then stood up.**

 **He carried me back to the house in silence. The whole time all I could think about was why Bakura saved me. There had to be some reason behind it! The guy hates me, so why would he just randomly save me Exactly, he wouldn't! At least shouldn't. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he did, but it just doesn't make sense!**

 **I was so busy paying attention to my thoughts that I never noticed that we had arrived to the house, until I was set down on the toilet. I watched as Bakura grabbed some bandages from the cabinet then turned back to me.**

 **"I already have bandages on." I told him. He raised an eyebrow and I continued. "Because of what you did to me earliar." "Oh..." He looked away for a moment, took a breath, then looked back at me.**

 **"I'll just change those bandages, too. Some cuts could have reopened." He said. I nodded. "Ok, you're gonna have to take off your shirt so I can get to your injuries."**

 **A light blush appeared on my face and I slowly removed my shirt, letting it fall to the ground. Bakura stared at my creamy white chest a moment before starting to remove the older bandages.**

 **-A Couple Minutes Later-**

 **"There. You're all set." Bakura said as he started packing and putting away the kit. I stood up and walked to my bedroom where a few minutes later I was joined by Bakura. It was silent a few minutes until I decided to break it.**

 **"So are you gonna tell me why you saved me?" I asked looking over at him. He took a breath and spoke so low that I didn't even hear him. "Um, can you please repeat that?" I asked. "I said that I love you." He said louder, then, to my surprise, he turned around, grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me into a kiss.**

 **I think what shocked him even more, though, was when I returned the kiss. He pulled away and looked at me in shock.**

 **I smiled. "I love you too."**

 **He sat there for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug.**


	9. Sleepover

Shipping: Angstshipping

Warnings: None, other then yaoi

Summary: Ryou invites Marik for a sleepover.

Ryou's P.O.V.

I stood up as the bell rang, indicating it was the end of the day. Thank god it's Friday! I scooped my stuff up into my arms and exited the room. I went to my locker, did what I needed to do, then shut it.

When I turned around, I came face-to-face with my best- and only- friend, Marik. He smiled one of his charming smiles at me. "Hey, Ry." He greeted. I smiled back as I tossed my backpack over my shoulder. "Hey, Marik."

We began walking out of the school. When we were out, we started down the sidewalk to the park. We arrived at the park and I dropped my backpack, taking off to the swings.

Marik chuckled and picked up my backpack, carrying it over for me. He dumped the two bags on the ground beside the swing and sat on the swing next to me. I pushed myself high while he gently pushed himself. We stayed at the park until about 9 at night.

I looked over at Marik. "Hey, it's getting kind of late. I think we should head home now." He nodded. We stopped swinging and went over to our bags. "Do you mind if I stay at your house? Being it's getting kind of late and I live on the other side of town..."

I smiled and nodded. He grinned. "Thanks, buddy." We picked the bags up and headed towards my house. The walk was silent until the sounds of footsteps was head behind us. I glanced at Marik before looking behind us.

2 very drunk guys were behind us. "M-Marik?" I said as I noticed them following us. "Hm?" He clearly didn't notice the two behind us. "There's two guys following us..." I whispered nervously. He glanced back and his eyes narrowed as he halted to a stop.

I stopped to, curious of what he was doing. He turned towards the two stumbling guys as they came to a stop. They smirked. "Well, well, look at this. Two very gorgeous looking boys."

I grabbed on to Mariks arm as I hid behind him. "Marik, I think we should go..." Marik shook his head. "No. If we don't do something about them, they'll follow us back to your house."

I tugged at his arm, in hopes of pulling him away. "Who knows? Maybe they won't. If they do, we have Melvin and Bakura to take care of them, but please, don't worry about them." "Ry-baby, let me take care of this." I blushed lightly at my nickname. Bakura, Melvin, and Marik all had a thing for calling me that for some reason.

I tightened my grip on his arm. "No! I'm not letting go! Doing this could get you hurt!" Marik looked down at me. If he wanted to, he could easily rip his arm from my grip. Luckily, he didn't.

"Ryou-" I yelped as I was yanked by one of the drunks and pulled me into his arms. Marik spun around and wailed the guy in the face. They guy let go of me and Marik grabbed my hand. We took off running.

When we reached my house, we slammed the door shut and lent forward on our knees panting. We stayed like that for a moment, catching our breath. When we did, we stood up and looked at each other.

"So..." I said awkwardly. "That was a close one." Marik joked. I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm thirsty now. Want anything to drink?" "Mm... Sure. I'll just take some water." I nodded. "Alright. One momento." I disappeared into the kitchen.

When I returned a few minutes later, I handed Mariks drink to him. Marik smiled and thanked me, then took the drink. I sat down on the couch and looked around. "I don't think Melvin and Bakura are here." I lightly blushed as I spoke. I was gonna be alone with Marik, my crush. Oh Ra...

Marik finished drinking his water and set the cup down on the table in front of looked at me and must have noticed my blush. "Hey, are you OK? Your face is all red." I looked away and nodded frantically. "I'm f-fine!"

A rough, but gentle, hand was placed on my cheek and turned my head to face Marik, who was reallyclose to my face. My face went even redder. "U-Uh, Marik...?" My eyes widened when his lips were suddenly pressed on to mine. I automatically kissed back. e smirked into the kiss and pushed me down on to the couch.

He crawled on top of me so he was straddling my waist and pinned me down. My face was red the entire time. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I parted my lips and his tongue shot into my mouth and danced with my tongue. They fought for dominance, which he won, and he explored my mouth.

When we pulled apart, Marik stared down at me. Well, if I wasn't blushing before, I defiantly am now. Marik chuckled and caressed my cheek. "Aw, how cute." He said. I looked away. I would have stood up, but I couldn't being he was still on top of me.

"Why d-did you k-k-kiss me?" I stuttered. He chuckled. "Because I like you, silly!" My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock. "You d-do?" He nodded. "Yep. I have for a while now, actually." I stared at him in shock. "So... Do you like me?" Marik looked at Ryou.

I nodded. "I've had a crush on you since I met you... But I was always worried that you wouldn't return my feelings... So I just never said anything... I didn't want to be rejected..." Marik smiled a little. "Well, you won't be."

He leaned back in and kissed me again. I blushed and kissed back, slowly wrapped my arms around Mariks neck. We leaned back and fell on to the couch. Marik climbed on top of me, still kissing me, and slid his hand up my shirt. I broke a part from the kiss, making Marik go down to my neck and kiss it. I moaned. "W-Wait, Marik..." I stuttered, my face all flustered.

Marik stopped and looked at him. "I-I don't kn-know if I-"

"Sh, it's OK. I understand. No rush, I'll wait." Marik smiled. I blushed a little and smiled, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." Marik rolled us over, pulling me on top of him, then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Anything for you~" He said as he held me close to his chest. I giggled and laid my head on my new boyfriends chest. I could feel Marik playing with my hair as I closed my eyes. I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep. Marik kissed my forehead and soon did the same.


	10. Valentines Day

Shipping: Tendershipping, hints of puzzleshipping

Warning: Some sexual contact

Summary: Ryou and Bakura have Valentines Day together. Ryou wants to cuddle, watch movies (chick flicks in Bakura's case), while Bakura just wants sex.

"So what are you doing for Valentines Day?" Ryou asked as he sat down on the couch next to his friend, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand. "Yami's taking me to dinner." Yugi responded. He got comfortable in his own spot.

Ryou smiled. "That sounds nice." He set his mug down on the table in front of him. Yugi grinned big and nodded. "Yeah. What about you and Bakura? What are you two doing?" Ryou's lips straightened out in thought for a moment. "I was hoping he'd just cuddle and watch movies together. Maybe even feed each other chocolates." Ryou said dreamily. He shook his head and looked ahead. "But it doesn't matter. You know how Bakura is, he'll probably just treat tomorrow like another day, not anything special."

Yugi gave his friend a sad smile. "Hey, you never know. Maybe he'll come around." Ryou let out a small, fake laugh. "You're funny. I know Bakura. He hates 'romantic mush stuff." Yugi frowned. "You should tell him how you feel."

"He would just laugh." Ryou replied. Yugi shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

-With Bakura-

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Yami asked Bakura. Bakura stopped sharpening his knife and looked up at him. "What in the blood hell is so special about tomorrow?" He grumbled. "It's Valentines Day."

"What the fuck is Valentimes Day?"

"Valentines. And it's a day of love. Yugi told me about it. You do stuff with your lover. Eat chocolate, cuddle, go out. Just have a romantic day together. It's a very sweet day." A look of horror swept across Bakura's face as Yami talked. "Hibernation is in process." He said, sharpening his knife once more and faster. Yami rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, putting one leg over the other leaning back in his seat. "I don't know how Ryou eve puts up with you. You're terrible."

Bakura smirked. "I know."

"I'm taking Yugi out to a nice restaurant. Maybe you could do the same for Ryou." Yami suggested. "And why in the bloody hell would I do that?" Bakura narrowed his eyes at Yami. "You care for him, don' you?"

"I refuse to answer that question."

Yami chuckled, knowing Bakura refused to answer the question because he didn't want to admit his feelings. "I'll just stay inside during this whole fiasco." Bakura said, looking back at his knife.

Yami smirked, getting an idea. "You know, that's too bad. You'll miss the ending of it." Bakura moved his eyes to look up at Yami. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Well, I looked up on the Internet that most couples end the day with... fun." Bakura narrowed his eyes. "My eyes or your fun?"

"Your fun. Couples also use it as a time to try out new things."

"Really?" Bakura laid his knife down and leaned closer. "Like what?"

"Anything, but you only get that if you for something sweet for your partner?"

"Can' you skip that part and go straight to the fun?"

"Not unless you want to sleep on the couch."

Bakura made a face at that. "Ryou would never do that. One: he loves me too much, and two: he's too nice."

"So? Even the nicest one's have a snapping point." Bakura straightened his lips out into a thin line. "I don't believe Ryou would do that. Plus, I doubt he'd turn down sex from me." He said confidently. "So you're not gonna do anything for Ryou?"

"Nope."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh boy."

-The Next Day-

Ryou woke up the next day laying on Bakura, cuddled into his chest. He kissed his cheek and climbed off of him, standing up. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out and changed into the clothes he would wear for the day, then went downstairs. He quickly ate breakfast and got ready for school.

Once he was finished, he set out on his journey to school. He slowly walked, tugging his winter coat closer to himself as he thought about what would happened when he got home. Would Bakura actually do something for him? Should he do something first? He could always cook him a nice meal. Maybe run a nice both for him. God, why did Bakura have to be difficult?

Ryou arrived at school and went straight to his locker. He walked up and opened it. He was surprised when he found an icy blue rose sitting on his books. He set his book he was holding down and reached in, carefully picking the rose up. He smiled, looking at it. On the stem was a small tag with writing on it. He saw it and read it.

A beautiful rose for a

beautiful young man

Ryou blushed darkly and looked around. 'Who would give this to me? Was it the wrong locker?' He thought to himself. He set the rose back down and got the books he would be needing. Deciding the rose would be safer in his locker, he shut it and went to his class.

-After School-

Bakura sat on the couch, a beer in one hand and remote in the other as he was slouched down, watching TV. As he was watching, he heard his phone go off. Grumbling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "What the hell do you want?" He said, not even bothering to look and see who he was talking to.

"Hello, Bakura." Yami's voice came through. Bakura scoffed. "What?"

"I was talking to my aibou and he was telling me about a rose Ryou found in his locker. I heard it was a beautiful blue rose with a note calling him a 'beautiful young man." Yami said, sounding so smug. Bakura's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?" He said, starting to get pissed. "He opened his locker and it was just lying there." Bakura growled. On the other side of the phone, Yami was smirking. "How sad. You're gonna loose him to come secret admirer." "The fuck I am!" Bakura yelled, hanging up angrily. He had to think of a play to make sure Ryou wouldn't leave him for some dumbfuck. But what would he do...

He looked over when the door opened. Ryou walked in and shut the door behind him, taking off his shoes. He hung his jacket up and walked into the kitchen. Bakura narrowed his eyes then rose and followed Ryou into the kitchen. He watched as Ryou laid the blue rose Yami had been talking about on the table and went over to the sink.

"Who'd you get that from?" Bakura asked, glaring at it. Ryou looked over at him. "Oh, hey Bakura. I don't know. I found it in my locker." He explained, grabbing a tell glass and starting to fill it with water. "Oh, and happy Valentines Day." Ryou shut the water off and turned to him smiling. Bakura scoffed and crossed his arms then smirked.

"Oh. That day. Sex day." Ryou's eyes went wide and his face red at Bakura's words. "W-What?! Where'd you learn that?!"

"Am I wrong?" Bakura asked, not answering the question. "W-Well, not exactly, but-" "So I'm Right?" Bakura cut him off. He pushed himself away from the door frame and walked closer to Ryou slowly. "W-Well, kinda, but-" He reached Ryou and put his hands on each side of him on the counter behind him.

Ryou squeaked in surprise. Bakura smirked, leaning close to his face. "If I'm right, shouldn't we be celebrating~?" Ryou put his hands on Bakura's chest. "W-Wait! Where did you learn this from?!" Ryou asked frantically. "The pharaoh, does it matter?" Bakura started kissing his neck. Ryou got enough strength and pushed Bakura away and stood up. Bakura crossed his arms annoyed. "What is it?" He grumbled.

"You only get sex if you do something sweet." Ryou stated, going back to what he was doing. "That's what Yami was saying, but we're gonna skip that part." Bakura said. "No. We're not. If you don't do something sweet for me by 10 tonight, you're not getting sex for a month."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. It's 3:15. You have 6 hours and 45 minutes to do something sweet for me. Better get to it." Ryou said, leaving the kitchen. Bakura stood there shocked. How could his sweet little hikari do something so drastic to him? Does he really believe he would do something romantic? Romance is stupid. But Ryou seemed pretty serious...

'Time for the internet!', he thought before going and getting the laptop.

-With Ryou-

Ryou sat in his room, doing his homework with his radio on low. Right now Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World was playing. He smiled as he listened and worked on the homework. He couldn't help but to think of Bakura. Was he gonna do something? Or was he gonna go that month without sex? Nah. There's no was Bakura could go that long without it. He'd go crazy. Well, more crazy then he already it. If that's possible.

Ryou shook his head and went back to working. He worked for about half a hour when there was a knock on his door. His pencil stopped moving as he looked up. "Come in." He said. The door opened and Bakura walked in, a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back. Ryou watched curiously as he sat up. He looked over at the clock and saw the it was 5:47. He looked back at Bakura. "It hasn't been that long, you got something already?" He didn't think Bakura would think of anything at all, to be honest.

Ryou hung his feet over the side of the bed, just barely touching the floor. His bad was high up and he was short. "Alright, what is it?" Bakura got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring inside. Ryou's eyes went wide "Will you marry me?" Bakura was smirking wide, remembering how the internet had told him that a lot of people did this on this day and it often lead to lots of hot, steamy sex. There was no way Ryou could say no. Plus, this ring wasn't easy to get.

"Uh... Ryou said, not sure about what to say. "Do you even know what this means?" Ryou asked. "Of course. You say yes and I get sex." "No! Do you know what being married means?"

"Yes! Internal sex!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. Men. Or Bakura's. "No. Marriage means you're legally with me." Ryou's eyes narrowed. "And if you were to do anything that makes me mad, I could legally kill you." Bakura's eyes went wide. "You're my angel! You would never do that!" "Then you better come up with something romantic!"

"But I just did!"

"You're going it for sex! Marriage is for love!"

"You just said it was for murder!"

Ryou groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "You're impossible!"

"So is that a yes...?"

"Whatever."

"I'm taking it as a yes!" Bakura slid the ring onto Ryou's finger then pounced on him.


	11. Crying On A Suitcase

**Name: Crying On A Suitcase**

 **Shippings: Euroshipping, One sided Gemshipping**

 **Warning: Attempted Rape**

 **Summary: Kaiba makes a mistake and hits Ryou. Now he has to fix it.**

Tears poured down Ryou's cheek as he flew into the mansion. His boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, was quickly following after him. He reached out and grabbed Ryou's arm, then spun him around to face him. He glared at Ryou. "You do not storm away from me." Kaiba growled.

Ryou stared up at him, tears still falling. He yanked his arm away and continued walking. Kaiba grabbed Ryou again and pinned him against the wall. Ryou gasped and looked up at him. Kaiba looked pissed. "I don't know who you think you are here, but you better knock it off." Ryou tried to push him off as he cried.

"Stop, let me go! How can you act like this after what you just did?!" Ryou sobbed. "There was no reason for you to even be there!" Kaiba shouted. Ryou winced. "Y-You cheated on me... If I-I hadn't g-gone, you would h-have k-k-kept doing it..." Ryou whispered, hurt.

Kaiba growled and raised his hand up and smacked Ryou hard across the face. Ryou gasped in pain, his head snapping to the side. He could feel his cheek turning red fast. Ryou slowly looked up at Kaiba, who's eyes were wide in horror at what he just did.

"W... Why...?" Ryou whispered before fleeing upstairs to his room. Kaiba stared at his hand, listening as Ryou slammed his door shut. He hurt him... He really hit him... His sighed and stood up straight. How was he gonna fix this?

He walked to his office and in it, grateful that Mokuba was in bed already and had not seen any of that. He shut his door behind him,walked over to his chair, and sat down in it. He leaned his forehead into his hand and rubbed it, God, was he stupid!

He had hit his boyfriend.

One of the few people that really cared about him.

He shook his head. No, it wasn't his fault. Ryou shouldn't have showed up to his job in the first place. It was Ryou's fault, not his. He reached over and grabbed some paperwork he needed to fill out and began working on it.

-The Next Day-

Kaiba hadn't stopped working other then to yell at his staff to get him more coffee. There was no way he could show his face to Ryou. He typed away on his computer, never breaking his cold gaze from it.

He was interrupted, however, by banging on his office. door. "Big brother,you idiot!" Mokuba's voice came through it. "Come in, Mokuba." Mokuba slammed the door open and looked at Kaiba angrily. He stomped towards Kaiba's desk. "What is it, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"Ryou left!"

Kaiba stopped working, freezing a little, and looked at Mokuba. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he got a plane ticket last night and left this morning with all his luggage! What did you do to him?! He was crying!" Kaiba didn't reply as he stood up. "Big brother, you need to fix this! You can't let him leave! He's nice and plays games with me! Please stop him!"

"Don't worry, Mokuba. I'll handle this." Kaiba grabbed a phone and quickly dialed up one of his limos.

Within a couple of minutes, a limo was outside, ready to take Kaiba to the airport. Kaiba hurried out of the building and into his limo. "To the airport, now!" He commanded the driver. "Yes, sir." The drive pulled off and sped towards the airport.

When the limo reached the airport, Kaiba jumped out of the limo before the limo even came to a stop. He ran to the door and as soon as all the girls saw him, they screamed and ran up to him. He growled in frustration and shoved his way through. "Ryou!" He shouted..

-A Little While Earlier, With Ryou-

Ryou turned as he finished talking to the person at the front desk. He rubbed his cheek where Kaiba had hit him as he sat down on the bench. He sighed, pulling out his phone and deleting Kaiba's contact. He played a couple of games before someone sat down next to him.

He glanced over and saw the person had short, white hair with tan skin and a scar on his face. He noticed Ryou look at him and smirked, looking back at him. Ryou's face went a little red and he quickly looked back at his phone. The guy put his elbow on his chair and leaned close to Ryou.

"Hello~" He said. "You're cute, what's your name?" Ryou blushed. He wasn't sure if he should really give this guy his name, but did it anyways. "I-I'm Ryou."

"Ryou, huh? How adorable~ It fits you perfectly~" The guy flirted. Ryou's blush got darker. "Th-Thank you." the guy grinned. "No problem. My name's Akefia." Ryou smiled and nodded. Akefia set his hand on Ryou''s thigh and rubbed it gently. Ryou froze a little. "W-What are you doing?"

"I was thinking that you and me could go to the bathroom and have some fun~" Akefia tightly gripped Ryou's thigh, earning a whimper from him and causing him to shave him away. "Stop!" Akefia growled and grabbed him again. He grabbed his thighs again, this time so hard Ryou's thighs turned red. "Ah! Stop!" Ryou pushed him away again and stood up. He grabbed his bags and went to walk away when Akefia grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Ryou gasped in surprise and fell back into his lap.

Akefia wrapped his arms around Ryou and held him down. Ryou struggled, pushing against his arm. "Let go!" Ryou said. "Babe, don't be like that." Akefia said, standing and picking Ryou up. "Put me down!" Ryou said. Akefia began walking to the bathroom, ignoring Ryou's shouts.

"Ryou!" A voice was heard, making Ryou look up and Akefia stop. Kaiba stood there, a cold look on his face as he looked at Akefia. "K... Kaiba?" Ryou said surprised. "Put him down." Kaiba commanded, ignoring Ryou. Akefia tightened his grip on Ryou. "Get lost, rich boy." He snarled. Kaiba growled. "I can have you arrested so fast it would make your head spin."

While Kaiba and Akefia were busy arguing, Ryou took that as a chance. He bit Akefia's hand hard, making Akefia growl and drop him. Ryou gasped, but didn't skip a beat, getting back up and running over to Kaiba. "Get lost!" Kaiba shouted at Akefia. "Akefia huffed. "Whatever." He turned and walked off.

Kaiba and Ryou watched him leave and once he was out of sight, Kaiba turned to face Ryou. Ryou looked up at Kaiba since he was 6'1 while Ryou was only 5'4. "What are you doing here?" He asked, a little scared at the fact that Kaiba caught him trying to runaway.

"Mokuba told me you left. Why?" Kaiba said. Ryou glared up at him. "Why?! You hit me!" Ryou shouted, pointing at the bruise on his cheek. Kaiba sighed and looked away. "Yeah... Look, I didn't mean too. I was just mad."

"So every time you''re mad you're gonna take it out on me?!"

"That's not what I meant. You showed up at my job."

"You were cheating on me! This is why I'm leaving you! Nothing's ever your fault! You always blame everybody else! Never yourself!" Ryou screamed at Kaiba. He put his hands on Kaiba's chest and shoved him. Kaiba moved his leg back to keep from falling. Ryou wasn't really strong, but the force did startle him a little.

He grabbed Ryou's hands that were on his chest and held them tightly. "Hey, calm down." He said. Tears streamed down Ryou's cheeks.

"You're a jerk! You cheated! You hit me! And you're still gonna blame me?! Just let me go! I'm not gonna stay and put up with this!" Ryou struggled to pull his hands away, but Kaiba didn't let go of his hands. "You don't even know how to apologize."

Kaiba pushed Ryou against the wall, making Ryou gasp, and pinned him there, immediately kissing him. Ryou's eyes went wide as Kaiba took their hands and intertwined them together, then pinned them against the wall. Kaiba continued to kiss him for a couple minutes before pulling away.

"W-What was that for?!" Ryou shouted out.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba said. Ryou's eyes went wide. He stared at Kaiba who stared back with his icy blue eyes. "And I mean it. I never meant to hurt you. I was mad and lost my temper, which was wrong. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. And I didn't cheat on you. She kissed me, which is why I fired her."

Ryou shook and tears came to his eyes. He didn't know whether he should believe Kaiba or not. He looked away from him, but Kaiba grabbed his chin and made him look at him. He gently kissed him on his forehead then looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said, not breaking eye contact. Ryou could see the seriousness in his eyes. He sucked on his bottom lip as tears poured down his cheeks.

"O-OK." Ryou choked out, crying. "I-I forgive y-y-you." Ryou wrapped his arms around Kaiba and cried into his chest. Kaiba watched, not sure on what to do wince he had never really been in this kind of situation before, so he slowly wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and held him close as Ryou cried.

"Go get your bag. We're going home." Kaiba instructed him after a couple minutes. "O-OK." Ryou pulled away and grabbed his bags, then followed Kaiba out to his limo. He climbed into the backseat first so Kaiba sat by the door. He stared ahead awkwardly, not sure on what to say. Kaiba stared at him the whole time. He slowly wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulder and pulled him closer to his side.

Ryou looked up at him as Kaiba kissed his head gently. Ryou blushed, but smiled and laid his head back onto Kaiba's shoulder, letting Kaiba hold him.


End file.
